


Baby Got... A Ring?

by Danis_HySTEREKal_Romance



Series: Pop Goes The Baby [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Baby, Baby!Fic, Bottom Derek, Cute Animal Costumes, Derek Feels, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale's Wolf Loves Stiles Stilinski, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, Furry Baby, Gay, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Good Parent Derek Hale, Good Parent Stiles Stilinski, Legal!Sterek, Maybe a litte OOC, Parent Sterek, Possessive Derek, Protective Derek, Sterek 2016, Sterek Baby, Sterek Campaign, Sterek Campaign Teen Wolf Charity Project, Sterek Free Ficathon, Sterek Week, SterekYear, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek, crack!fic, not much though, sterek, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danis_HySTEREKal_Romance/pseuds/Danis_HySTEREKal_Romance





	Baby Got... A Ring?

"Where's Daddy's little wolf cub? Where is he?" Stiles crawls across the living room floor, checking systematically under the furniture for his wayward two-year-old. "Come on, sweetie, you don't want Daddy to get in trouble do you? Remember last time? With Papa, and the claws, and the Amber-"

"Stiles."

"-shit."

 _Of course Derek would be home early. Of course today of all days!_ Sighing in resignation, Stiles slowly lifted his gaze to meet his fiancee's puzzled one. "Hey, babe. How are you today?"

"Stiles, where's Tiny?" 

 _Oh, dear._ "Lovely weather today, am I right?"

"Stiles." 

"You know, you should really learn to use some inflection when you-"

"You lost him didn't you." Stiles didn't know Derek could look anything other than broody, but apparently his face makes an exception for when he's unimpressed. Good to know, good to know.

"Well," Stiles began," I feel like 'lost' is such a strong word. Because he isn't  _lost_ , Der, more so just...  _misplaced_."

The Alpha sighs and turns towards the kitchen, flaring his nostrils slightly.  _Scenting,_ his mind supplies.  _Good boy, Derek!_

Stiles scrambles to his feet when his fiancee starts towards the kitchen pantry with graceful, determined steps. He walks right up to the wooden slat doors and flings them open, shedding light onto a small formed in the farthest corner. A small form both know and love well. A small form too busy making satisfied noises that it is unaware of the newcomers. A small form  _devouring all of Stiles' Oreos!_

 _"_ Oh,  _hell no!_ I know Daddy didn't raise you to be a sugar demon like your Uncle Scott!" Tiny  _meeps_ and guiltily hides his dirty fingers. If he didn't know they were there before, he definitely knew now.

Derek smacks the back of his head. "Don't curse in front of our son."

The other man pouts and rubs the back of his head, glaring at his fiancee as he goes to pick up the child. "Why are you blaming the victim? He's eating  _my_ snacks!"

"Maybe if you paid attention to him, didn't lose him, and fed him this wouldn't be happening!"

"What!" Stiles gapes, indignant. "I do pay attention, I just had to pee! I was gone literally three seconds!" Derek rolls his eyes and brushes past him. "Oh,  _oh,_ by the way, I also feed my cub! I take damn good care of that kid, thanks so much!" 

The thing is, as much as it annoyed Derek when he messed up, Stiles did take to parenting like a cat to cream. Just the other night they'd been in bed, Derek on his back and Stiles above him, having a pretty good time. Derek's hands were bound to the bed post and Stiles' dick was down his throat, there was even some lighted incense somewhere, it didn't get much better than that. But then a faint noise came over the baby monitor Stiles still had set up and, lo and behold, said human paused mid thrust. No lie, his dick was halfway down Derek's throat and he was perfectly content to just stop. The Alpha tugged at his restraints, trying to catch his lover's attention, to no avail. 

"Did you hear that?' He had whispered down to the oxygen deprived wolf, not even sparing him a glance as he waited for another sound. Derek bucked his hips up and gurgled around the obstruction in his airway, air becoming harder and harder to get through his nasal passage due to the incense clouding his senses. This did not please the concentrating Pole.

"Shh, hold on! I need to make sure Tiny's okay!" Penis still firmly lodged inside his fiancee, Stiles leans over and swipes the monitor off of the side table. Polish singing ensues.

Two minutes and thirty seconds later, Derek is spotting around the edges of his vision and Stiles finally pulls out. He is, unfortunately, too busy appreciating air to make a snotty remark like _thanks so much for noticing me_ or  _I don't remember discussing breathplay._ Heaving great lungfuls of oxygen and blinking the tears out of his eyes, the Alpha lets his mate untie him. The red, irritated skin where the Aconite ropes had been was soothingly rubbed and Derek felt his anger subside in the face of Stiles' gentleness. 

"I'm sorry, baby, you know a mother's instincts can't be deterred!"

Derek proposed that night.

Brought back to the present, Derek sighed and kissed his mate's forehead, eyes flicking down to admire their matching golden bands. "You're right, you're an amazing parent. Just, I don't know, learn to watch him better? Don't get distracted by shiny objects when it's your turn to babysit?"

Stiles opens his mouth, apology nearly out of his throat, when Tiny blows.

_Chunks._

Stiles doubles over and dry heaves while Derek looks ready to cry. "Please tell me that didn't just happen."

"Oh,  _Honeywolf,"_ Stiles gives his fiancee his most sympathetic look. "I wish I could, but you'd hear lies."

The werewolf dies a little inside.

"It's all that sugar he consumed," Stiles quickly strips the baby of his clothing and deposits him on the floor. "Go clean up, maybe take a shower, and I'll reward you for not flaking on me when I found this baby. If you had, I'd be you right now."

All the Alpha hears is  _reward_.

He's never showered so fast in his life.

 


End file.
